Christmas Child
by BettyHall223
Summary: This is a sequel to A Second Chance. Jack and Sam are awaiting the birth of their baby. This story has slight religious content so if you're not into that you may want to skip it.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: If you have read **_**A Second Chance**_**, you will remember that Bev helped to bring Jack and Sam together. Bev and Joe will be in this story also. Merry Christmas everyone!**

Jack gripped the wheel of the car as the snow came down faster and Sam looked out the window at the darkness on this Christmas Eve night.

"Why did you decide to take this short cut home to the cabin? This two lane road is narrow, there's very little traffic and there aren't a lot of houses. What if I go into labor?"

Jack quickly turned his head. "Why? What's going on? You're not due for another week."

"I hadn't said anything because I didn't want you to worry but I've been feeling a little pain in my lower back this afternoon."

"You should have told me. When we left Minneapolis after the concert, you fell asleep and I thought I'd just take this way home. Since I've traveled this road lots of times, I wanted to avoid the traffic."

"But you didn't have a pregnant wife with you while it was snowing those other times."

"No I didn't. Sorry, Sam."

"It's okay, Jack. We didn't think to check the forecast before we left so we didn't know it was going to snow."

Since they would be inside the cabin most of time during the cold winter months after the baby came, Jack had wanted to do something special for Sam before the baby was born. Joe and Bev had mentioned the Christmas concert in Minneapolis so he had gone online and purchased tickets.

Sam was taking maternity leave from her teaching job and would not be going back to work until March.

As they rode along, Jack tried to keep Sam's mind on other things.

"The concert was great, wasn't it?"

"It was beautiful. The choir and orchestra were wonderful and the children added so much. The little girl that sang the solo had the most angelic voice. It gave me chills when they finished with _O Holy Night_ and the big Christmas tree lit up behind them to end the concert.

"I'm glad we went. The whole thing was good. Maybe we should go again next year."

Sam smiled. "I'd love to. We should start our own family tradition by attending the concert every year."

"That's a great idea."

They rode in silence for a few minutes.

"How much farther?"

"Couple of miles to the cabin. Joe and Bev's house is only about a mile from here."

Jack glanced at Sam as she rubbed her tummy.

"Have I mentioned how sexy you look since you've been pregnant?"

Sam grinned. "I wasn't sexy before I was pregnant?"

"You know what I mean, Sam. You're always sexy to me but even more so since you're carrying my baby."

Sam kissed Jack on his cheek. "Thanks. Do you wish we'd found out the sex of the baby?"

"I wanted to be surprised."

Sam smiled. "Me too."

Just as they went around a curve, a car came toward them and just as they met, the car slid sideways, almost hitting them before it went by.

"For a second I thought they were going to bump into us, Jack."

"I did too."

Coming to the top of a hill, Jack eased off the gas pedal to keep the car from gaining speed as they started down the other side.

Jack sighed. "We have no snow for a month and now this."

"You're an experienced driver in weather like this though."

"Maybe so, but anytime there's ice, it can get dangerous quickly."

They came to the bottom of the hill and just as they started up another, Sam leaned over.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh that hurt. I had a really sharp pain."

Jack pushed the gas pedal gently but the car suddenly slid and the front passenger tire went into a ditch.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as they came to a stop.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'll see how bad it is."

Jack unfastened his seatbelt, pulled on his gloves and opened the door. Stepping into the snow and freezing air, he went around the front to check the car. The headlights gave enough light to see that the front passenger tire was lodged over a large rock. Trying to move forwards or backwards would be impossible.

Jack got back inside.

"The front tire is stuck over a rock. We'll need a wrecker to get the car off."

Jack pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pressed the number to connect him to Joe and Bev. He heard nothing and looked at his phone to see that it read "no signal."

"Oh for cryin' out loud."

Jack opened the door and held the phone in different directions but still could not get a signal.

He closed the door. "It isn't working, Sam."

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't stay here, it's too cold and neither of us wants you to have the baby in the car. We'll have to try to make it to Joe and Bev's. Do you think you can walk?"

"Guess I don't have a choice. I always keep some knit caps on the back seat and there should be a flashlight in the trunk."

Jack grabbed the caps from the back seat, giving one to Sam and he put on the other one.

Sam pulled the cap down over her head and put on her gloves.

"I'll see if I can find the flashlight. Wait for me to come help you out."

Jack turned off the motor and pushed the button inside the car to release the trunk lid. Getting out of the car, he stepped cautiously around the back. Thankful that the trunk had an inside light, he picked up the flashlight. Turning it on, he closed the lid, edged around the car and opened the door.

"Could you turn off the headlights please?"

"Sure."

Sam unfastened her seatbelt, turned off the headlights, put her hand in Jack's and stood up slowly.

Jack closed the door, locked the car and put his keys in his pocket.

"Put your arm around my waist and hold on tight."

Sam did as Jack asked as he put his arm around her shoulder and they began the walk to Joe and Bev's.

The going was slow as they eased along. They had not been walking long when Sam stopped and put her hand to her side.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Another pain."

They stood still for a moment until Sam felt that she was ready to move again.

Walking further, they came to the top of a little hill and Jack stopped. "See those lights in that house up ahead?"

"Is that Joe and Bev's?"

"It is. We're almost there."

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm freezing, Jack."

"We'll be inside soon where it's warm. Just hang on a little longer."

After walking for a few minutes, Sam stopped again. "Oh, that was the worst one yet."

Jack could see that she was trying not to cry so he held out the flashlight to Sam.

"Here, take this."

Sam took the flashlight and Jack picked her up.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"You're in pain and can hardly walk. We can get to Joe and Bev's faster if I carry you."

"But you'll hurt your knees."

"I'll be fine."

Walking as fast as he could and trying not to fall, Jack followed the light of the flashlight, glancing up occasionally to see how much closer they were to their friends' house.

Suddenly, Jack thought he heard Sam laugh.

"Carter, are you giggling?"

Sam giggled louder.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how strange this is."

Jack grinned. "Yes it is. Never thought I'd be carrying my very pregnant wife down an icy road in the dark on Christmas Eve. This will be quite a story to tell our kid about the night it was born."

Jack stepped onto Joe and Bev's driveway. Taking a shortcut through their yard, Jack carefully climbed the icy steps onto the porch and he set Sam on her feet.

Jack pushed the doorbell twice. Not getting an answer, he banged on the door with his fist.

The porch light came on overhead and the door swung open.

"Jack and Sam, what's going on?" Bev asked as Joe stood beside her.

Sam put her hand to her side. "I'm in labor."

Bev and Joe stepped out of the way and Bev motioned them in.

"Come this way."

Joe closed the door and they followed Bev down a hallway and into a bedroom.

They removed their coats, caps and gloves as Bev pulled down the blanket on a bed and placed the pillows against the headboard.

"Sam, sit down and take off your shoes. Joe, get a blanket and an extra pillow out of the closet and then call for an ambulance."

Joe headed out of the room and soon returned with the blanket and pillow and handed them to Bev. "I'll go make that call."

As Joe left the room again, Bev put the pillow behind Sam's head and she spread another blanket over her.

Jack pulled up a chair and sat down beside Sam.

"When did the pain start, Sam?" Bev asked.

"A couple of hours ago."

A few minutes later, Joe came walking back in the room. "Bad news, I'm afraid. Multiple car pileup down by the bridge. They'll send an ambulance as soon as they get the wreck cleared and the injured taken to the hospital. What happened, Jack?"

"We went to the concert in Minneapolis without checking the forecast before we left and when we came out of the concert, it was snowing. We had decided to take Sam's car since it's hard for her to get in and out of my truck while she's pregnant, but at a time like this, I wish we'd had it since it gets better traction."

Sam put her hands on her tummy. "Jack decided to take a shortcut home. I started having stronger pains and then the car slid into a ditch. I didn't bring my cell phone and Jack's wasn't picking up a signal so we couldn't call anyone. Jack thought it was best to try to get to your house. I was hurting so much that Jack had to carry me for the last few minutes."

Joe sat down on the arm of a chair. "Is there damage to the car?"

Jack nodded his head. "The passenger front tire is sitting over a rock so I won't know until a wrecker comes and a mechanic can check it out."

Sam moaned and Bev grabbed her hand. "Breathe in through your nose, Sam, and out through your mouth, honey. We best get prepared to deliver this baby in case the ambulance doesn't get here in time. Joe, I'm going to need towels, a wash cloth and one of my nightgowns. Oh, and you need to disinfect a pair of scissors with alcohol."

Joe left the room again as Jack asked "what can I do?"

"Not much except hold her hand and wait."

Sam looked up at Bev. "You seem to know what you're doing."

"I was a midwife when Joe and I met and got married, but Joe decided to open the diner and he needed me there to help run the place. It's been a while since I delivered a baby but I still remember what to do."

Jack shook his head. "I had forgotten that you were once a midwife."

Sam smiled. "You must love babies."

"I do. Joe and I wanted kids of our own but it didn't happen."

Joe returned with everything that Bev had asked for and laid everything on top of a dresser. "I'll go wait for the ambulance to arrive. Oh, by the way, it's Christmas."

As Joe closed the door, Jack glanced at his watch to see that it was just past midnight.

"You need to get totally undressed and put on my gown" Bev instructed.

"You mean me?" Jack asked with a grin as he picked up a white flannel nightgown with tiny rosebuds. "I'll strip if you want me to but I really don't think I'd look too attractive in your gown. It's a little too girly for me."

Sam grinned as Bev rolled her eyes. "Not you, smart mouth. If you don't behave, I'll make you leave."

Jack winked at Bev and grinned. "No you won't. You like me."

Bev chuckled and shook her head.

Jack helped Sam get undressed and into Bev's gown. After Sam sat back down, Bev spread a blanket over Sam's legs and asked her to raise her knees.

"I need to see if you're dilating."

Jack and Sam sat in silence as they waited for Bev.

"Yes, you are, Sam. I'm so sorry I don't have anything to give you for the pain, honey."

Sam sighed. "Not your fault."

Bev sat down beside Sam on the bed. She thought back to that day over a year ago when Sam had shown up for the first time at the diner, telling her that she was in love with Jack O'Neill. After talking with Sam and getting to know her better, she knew that Jack and Sam would make a great couple. She had felt relieved when they had worked out their problems and she and Joe had been their witnesses when they had married before a justice of the peace. Since then, she had watched them fall even more in love with each other. She remembered the day they had come to the diner with big smiles, announcing to her and Joe that they were having a baby. She had hugged them both as happy tears filled her eyes.

"Ooohhh!" Sam yelled, bringing Bev out of her thoughts.

Sam grasped Bev's and Jack's hands.

"Breathe through it, Sam, like I told you."

After several moments, Sam relaxed a little. "That was the worst one yet."

Bev held out the wash cloth to Jack. "Here, Jack."

Jack took the wash cloth from Bev and gently wiped the perspiration from Sam's face as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Jack."

Sam gently put her hand to Jack's face as he leaned over and kissed her.

Bev grinned. "I've never seen a couple as much in love as you two."

Sam closed her eyes and took deep breaths as Jack and Bev looked at each other with concern on their faces.

Sam opened her eyes and the three tried to engage in small talk as they waited for the next contraction.

Sam gripped Jack's hand. "Something's happening."

Bev stood and lifted the blanket. "Okay, Sam. Take a deep breath and push."

Sam bear down with all the strength she had and after several seconds, she relaxed.

"You're doing good, Sam. I can see the baby's head beginning to crown."

Sam stared at the ceiling. "Getting shot didn't hurt this bad."

Bev's eyes grew big. "You've been shot before?"

Jack nodded. "Yes she has. Classified information."

Bev stared at Jack. "Okay. I won't ask."

Sam took a deep breath. "I'm so tired."

"I know, honey, but you can't stop now. When I tell you to push, push with everything you've got. Can you do that?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Bev quickly grinned at Jack.

"No, you don't, sweetie. Okay. Let's go again. Push."

Sam bit her lip as she pushed harder.

"Here it comes, Sam. Once more."

Sam pushed for the last time and Bev gently pulled out the baby. "It's a boy!"

Sam began to cry and Jack grinned as Bev lifted the baby, rubbed his back to get him to cry, wrapped him in a towel and held out the scissors to Jack.

Jack stood up, took the scissors from Bev and cut the umbilical cord.

"Let me clean him up a little and I'll bring him right back."

As Bev took the baby away, Jack gave Sam a long kiss.

"You did it, Sam. You did it."

"Oh, it was nothing."

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Nothing? You just went through natural childbirth and you say it's nothing? So, you wouldn't mind doing this again?"

Sam grinned. "If there's a next time, I want to be in a hospital and drugged to my eyeballs."

Jack chuckled. "Can't say that I blame you."

Sam's expression grew serious as she looked into her husband's eyes. "You have another son, Jack."

Tears moistened Jack's eyes. "Yeah, I do, thanks to you."

Bev returned and put the baby in Sam's arms. Sitting down in a chair, Bev watched the new parents gaze at their child.

Bev smiled. "You know, your son now shares a birthday with another baby boy; a baby that brought hope to mankind when he was born in Bethlehem so long ago. Your child will never be as famous as the one that came into the world that night, but you will always treasure your baby just as much as the world still treasures the child that was born in a stable."

Tears moistened Sam's eyes. "Yes, we will."

They heard a knock. "The ambulance is here" Joe yelled through the door.

"Thanks, Joe" Jack answered back.

Bev patted Sam's arm. "You did great, Sam."

"Thanks. Our little boy is the best Christmas present that Jack and I could ever ask for. How can we ever thank you?"

Bev grinned. "By letting me babysit occasionally."

Sam smiled. "You got it."

Jack opened the door and a man and woman dressed in uniforms and carrying medical equipment came into the room.

Sam gave the baby to Jack and he closed the door behind him, leaving Bev to help the technicians get Sam prepared for the trip to the hospital.

Joe looked at the baby and smiled. "Congratulations."

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"I'll call a wrecker when it gets daylight and we'll go get your car for you. If it can't be driven, I'll drop by the hospital and take you home."

"Thanks, Joe. I appreciate it."

Joe patted Jack's back. "That's what friends are for. I'm just glad that Sam and the baby are okay."

"Me too. I was really worried that she was going to have the baby before we could get here."

Joe and Bev stood on their front porch and watched the technicians lift Sam into the ambulance. Jack got in beside her, holding their son.

After watching the lights of the ambulance disappear down the road, they went back inside and Joe closed the door.

Bev put her arm around her husband's waist. "Quite a night, huh honey?"

"You can say that again. We haven't had this much excitement since . . . I can't remember when."

"This is about all the excitement that I can take for one night. I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

They headed down the hall when Joe suddenly stopped. "By the way, what did they name the baby?"

Bev frowned. "You know, I didn't even think to ask. We'll find out later."

Bev kissed Joe's cheek. "Merry Christmas, honey."

Joe put his arm around Bev's shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

The End


End file.
